As electronic devices become faster and have larger displays with increased resolution, the power needed to operate these electronic devices also increases. In order to conserve power, many devices include settings that will turn the displays off when not in use.
However, when a user wants to interact with the device, the user often first needs to press a button, or otherwise manually interact with the device to activate the display. For example, a desktop computer often requires the user to press one or more buttons, or manipulate an interaction device such as a mouse to activate the display. On mobile devices, the user may have to press a button or tap the display. Further, on devices that include security challenges, such as lockscreens, the user often also has to perform an unlock function, whether it is a simple swipe on a mobile device, or entering a complex password.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method for interacting with a device that provides an improved and smoother interaction experience, and makes it easier for a user to interact with the device.